FFXIII2 Lost chapters 02
by kawaicha
Summary: ffxiii2 events from new perspective, we all know L is fighting in V and H is struggling on his end, and at first I was wth? what should I write about?x,x wrong! it turn out to be my fav part!XD :)) Idea is to give more insight into ffxiii2 plot background and it will get better!XD as it's more action/sf oriented!XD big suspended romance hoperai alert!XD you have been warned! XD :))
1. 0AF lost chapter

**0AF lost chapter**

"You are seriously accepting it?"

she turn around to see boy looking at her in wonder, smile lit her face as their eyes meet "Well, yeah!" Light wave her hands off her hips like surrendering as she continue "Serah would be really p*off if I say something against now!" frowning as she move gesturing in explanation "and at first I was thinking to fake it? " she rolled "Like, you know," taking a deep breath before adding in more silent tone "pretend I accept it to get some time,,, " and mischievous glint in her eyes "to work with you until,,, " Hope stare back suspended in expectation puzzled by what she was about to say? before she finish her sentence " she realize you are perfect for her!" with slap on his shoulder,

"Woah!" he gasped in surprise immediately stepping back with both hands before him in defense position head shake in denial, seemingly forgetting how to speak, she had to laugh on this, concealing her smile she continue in more serious tone

"But after all what happen,,, " looking up at crystal world above,,,

"Snow turn out to be,,, well?" _Her thoughts drifted back_ with sorrowful gaze at this she seems to have trouble finding a word, "Resistible?" thankful for one she hurry up with conclusion "And that's his best quality!" summing it up "our world changed, even so for those who survive life goes on, we are on Pulse now, so it's strength over anything,,,," after saying it all in one breath she look at him again to see his gaze upward, glued at sky above, as it stay silent keeping their memories and lives suspended in its firm embrace, standing in silence for a moment deep in thoughts they both shared, only that reach it now anger and frustration that keeps building up, ,,, one day, _I'll snap it out off it,_ gritting her teeth, her eyes fell on boys grim face

"sorry kid,,,, " no matter what we did some regrets still remain,

" without l'Cie, powers you are just a regular kid, you'll be back in school in no time!"

Seriously?! Hope just look blankly bewildered, grownups are all the same! World crash and they worry you'll miss the school?!x,x roll

"I'll really miss those Eidolons,,," he said sincerely,

"it can't be helped, " _there are still things to do_ ,,, if this fate is too heavy to bear, _I'll break it,_

but before that _,_ _she_ smile adding in a more cheerful tone,

"it seems I'll keep you for myself until you toughen up!" she finish her sentence with a flicker on his forehead!

"Ouch!" That take him back to ground again,

This time he stood for a moment red, "you are joking me again are you?" replying with expression somewhere between furious and embarrassment as he was caught by surprise again

"of course,,,, **N** ot!" now was her turn to defend herself "I would never lie about that!"

seeing his not at all convinced look and grim face Light couldn't help bursting to laughter, at what Hope turn even more uptight, and just when he was about to seriously reply, their conversation was interrupted with loud noise coming from above, they both turn in same moment to see hovers closing by "Your old men should be there," Light pointed at Guard Corps and PSICOM troops landing at nearby site "Let's see they'll need any help," she dashed into a sprint, Hope nodded and run after her, without a word, breathlessly

* * *

And with this I present you with first chapter of new book covering FFXIII-2events!

Official title "Final Fantasy XIII2 Lost Chapters 02 " aka "ffxiii2 lc 02" in short!XD

Idea is to give more insight into plot background of FFXIII2 I find interesting to write about!XD

and it will get better!XD as it's more action/sf romance oriented!^^ so stay tuned!^^ ;))

I write this looooong time ago but waited to upload all chapters of its prequel ffxiii lc01 first! /you can read it all if you visit my profile here or if you prefer comment free version find it on inkitt!^^ I'll upload it there with some non fic short stories as soon I get time to sort it out!^^

p.s next ch is already written! just need some check n will be uploaded probably next yr?

so hope I'll get better upload rate with this story!XD and hope you like it! and will continue to read it in next yr!^^

so be sure to add me to your alert list!^^

till next!^^

wish you all _Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_!^^ ;)))


	2. I remember your smile

_**"I remember**_ **your smile** _ **"**_

Even solders didn't had any news about his father Hope didn't lose time deciding to help anyway he can, at some point he get tired of running around and all chaos and noise around him glancing up at Cocoon still finding it hard to believe it's still there after all they been trough stopping for a rest with dread rising inside him at strange feeling he's forgetting something,,, something important, he swept his forehead in attempt to calm down, this wasn't first time him feeling like this, his tumbled memories keep slipping away playing tricks on him, One moment he was fighting with light and everyone else, next they were falling,,, he start panicking realizing he couldn't remember what exactly happened after that last fight? ...and when he wake up from his crystal stasis? At first he remember Light smile beside him, but now,,, he wasn't so certain anymore, was it just my imagination? Chill throb his body as next moment he couldn't be sure she was really there by his side or when exactly they get separated? No, she was there with me, he shake his head in denial in attempt to brush off bad premonition and link his memories in correct order, I'm sure of it. Taking deep breath ″it's all right″ he say more for himself ″we made it once, we'll make it again″ opening his eyes, ″everyone is doing their best, we'll find a way to free Fang and Vanille,,,″ insisting ″it's a promise″ he look up determined but next moment his vision blur and warp with intense pain slashing his brain somehow he endure without falling by closing his eyes again and taking a deep breath ″light will be here soon,,,″ standing up and turning around, his heart swirled in chaos as he rush toward crystal pillar. Light was nowhere to be seen,,,

* * *

even before he reach it from afar he could see Serah on her knees with Snow standing beside her helplessly, their eyes meet and he know, _she wasn't here,_ ″Serah please don't cry, everyone is helping with search, we'll find her,″

he run off before he could hear those words, and continue running desperately until

his eyes catch glimpse of light, hand reaching up sweeping over his forehead,

it seems all that running finally catch him, as he lined on his knees, fighting for breath from exhaustion, his vision switched dirty ground for crystal blue sky that was to bright to look, and it seems what came into his focus make his body lose all its strength, falling on knees he blinked once, before his hand reached forward hesitantly,,, for a brief moment of silence his eyes wondered somewhere far away and back to hunting sword in his hands, only trace he had,,, only proof she ever was there,,,

he quickly collect himself standing up, turning to run back almost tripping over a small girl he didn't notice standing before him if not stopped hard on strong grip abruptly grabbing his neck, shocked he drop knife of his hand and it fall to the ground with soft thud as he look up to see man frowning, ″that was unnecessary,″ voice that come was soft as spring breeze but send ice chills bolting his pulse in panic, his eyes fall to it's source finally noticing girl standing in front of him, their eyes meet, and strong grip under his neck released momentarily, Hope staring bewildered hit the ground on all four not sure what's happening is real or a dream? His eyes bounced between two figures unsure what is going on? as all around him seems to spark in white glow and girl was almost transparent while men beside her seems to be encircled in cloud of darkness? All this makes nausea rise up in his head with this strange feeling,,, darkness closing around him **, ″don't lose.″**

He look up to met still gaze unable to look away from girl as she kneeled down in front of him standing up immediately looking over the knife in her hands, ″this belonged to your friend″ she speak again with same melancholic voice that spin his heart, voice that resonated in back of his skull even he know he's not hearing it, fact alone make him upset even more her tone was more like a fact than a question, seeing her stretched hand as she handed it to bewildered Hope, she smiled faintly, something flinched in his mind finally remembering to take it back, seeing her turning to her companion whispering something as preparing to leave, standing up quickly ″do you know her? Do you know anything? Did you see her?″ Like remembering his voice all questions surge at once, like a stream, Girl just nodded without lifting her gaze from blade, he endured menacing stare of her guardian awaiting answer, noticing how strong he was gripping her upper arms almost like pulling her up he let go immediately,

girl finally answered,

″She is not in this world anymore,,,

″What?″ That doesn't make any sense! ″where is she?″ ″Tell me I'll go find her!″ Why should I believe you? his face grimaced in pain, as he fight for logic and reason lost long ago,

″you,,,″ she smiled sadly, her eyes were bright and wide like mirroring world above, it was like she wanted to tell him much more then,,, instead

″You don't belong there″ girl just sighted sadly, "your place is here..."

″This is the path she must walk alone,,,″ he frowned and blinked lifting his gaze to reply instantly but his mouth close without voice letting out and for a moment he stand there frozen in thought what happen? He was alone, there was no one, all traces of this encounter were erased, and there were no proof or sound left only his memory fading slowly starting to dissolve,

* * *

Hope didn't know how he got back to Serah, he couldn't watch her fall to her knees and start crying again, but words just couldn't reach her, he wish to cry too, but couldn't,

he couldn't hear Snow saying ″don't worry, I'm sure she's here somewhere, we'll find her,″

looking up, asking more for himself ″Vanille, Fang is she with you now?″ Even if they answered he couldn't her them, his mind was storm,,, once again he feel lost in ocean of chaos,

he disregarded his memories, reason and everything he know, he keep looking for her, he couldn't stop, but it was all futile,

among sea of refugees and soldiers, he couldn't find her,

with so many people separated from their family and missing

it was hard to get any info,

and without his l'Cie powers and Eidolon, he was reminded what he truly was,

a helpless kid,,,

In the end he couldn't do anything,

despair take him nowhere,

No I'm not a kid anymore, all I've been through makes me stronger,

that's what I chose to believe,

I've changed, I decide that for myself.

strong gust of wind dispersed his thoughts with new drive There are things I can do. With howercrafts landing at near site, he run toward them to find his father,

* * *

after miraculous reunion it was quickly decided for Hope to stay with his father as they say goodbye and promise to stay in touch, Snow promised to note of any news, and Hope to do same if he find anything on Cocoon or what's left from it, as they take off, looking down at Snow tall figure and Serah in his embrace, loosing in distance with noise of howercraft and people chatting he remember someone saying ″God never takes everything, and always left something in return,″ Hope didn't know was that true, just wondered if all that he's been trough by that day was worth it? for an instant sad smile flashed over his wary face illuminated by reflection his eyes keep flying up, to Cocoon,

Vanille Fang, I'll find you there,,,

* * *

WOAH! CAN'T BELIEVE HOW LONG IT TAKE ME TO UPLOAD THIS!x,x facepalm

had LOT of WORK IN RL!^^ MY OWN ORACLE DECK AND BOOK!^^ YeY!^^ MUST SAY LIKE IT ALL!^^:))

ALSO GOD NEWS I FINALLY GET NEW TABLET WITH ACTIVE DIGITIZER I ALWAYS WANTED!YEY!

AND WAS DOING ALL SORT OF COMMISSIONS CONTESTS AND PROJECTS! FEEL FREE TO ASK IF YOU WISH TO KNOW MORE!^^

on topic, happy this ch is finally out! And it turned out the way I like!XD

next two are drafted and will be some sort of different perspective?

Best part should be starting somewhere around ch5 so please bear with this until then!XD ;)))

Again thank you for all watch! And feel free to comment about anything!

And keep it all UP!^^ lolz ;)))

UPDATED; because I wanted to add that tiny part?:) can you guess!XD ;)) hope you like n notice improvement in my writing!^^ no time to spell/grammar/any other check so bear with errors if any!^^:) hope to get back on track with this story now n add new chapters soon!XD till next!^^


End file.
